Forests and Lakes Camp
by NootalyaSafari
Summary: Finn Taylor has to go an overnight camp. He knows nobody- completely new. But when he meets Roger Par and Cedric Jarvis, things get better. But it's not even Monday and Finn already has an enemy, and his roommate wont even say 'Hi'. 3 pretty girls share his cabin and Connor Franco gets all the girls. But one thing is for sure: This week will be one wild ride. Rated T Human AU
1. Intro

Welcome :D In this fanfiction, all of the cats are humans, and have human names.

The camp is basically a place where teens can unplug for the week and..yeah. I'm bad at this. Here you go.

 **NOTE** : I don't own Warriors. If I did, a lot of things would be different. But I do own this story, so yeah. I need some of these cats alive/breathing for this story so I am reviving cats for the sake of the story. Also geneology/age won't count so prepare for madness and chaos :D If you aren't comfortable with that kind of stuff..well, then you shouldn't read this.

Staff

Head Manager - Britney Starr (Bluestar)

Assistant Manager - Leo Hart (Lionheart)

* * *

Head Nurse - Sabrina Leef (Spottedleaf)

Nurse - Cindy Paige (Cinderpelt)

Nurse - Jay Floyd (Jayfeather)

* * *

Chef - Bradley Fredrick (Brackenfur)

Cook - Caine Tallis (Cloudtail)

Cook - Oscar White (Onewhisker/star)

Cook - Barry Shademan (Blackstar)

* * *

Archery Instructor - Tyler Stylis (Tallstar)

Horse-back Riding Instructor - Ashton Fernandez (Ashfur)

Swimming Instructor - Leona Spott (Leopardstar)

Drama Instructor - Sylvia Strim (Silverstream)

Art Instructor - Monica Smith (Mousefur)

Cooking Instructor - Fern Fourd (Ferncloud)

Wrestling Instructor (Boys Only) - Tobias Clark (Tigerstar)

* * *

Head of Cabin 1 - Misty Tyler (Mistyfoot)

Head of Cabin 2 - Mason Carlton (Mudclaw)

Head of Cabin 3 - Gary Sullivan (Greystripe)

Head of Cabin 4 - Yolanda Kibatan (Yellowfang)

* * *

 **Campers (of Week 1)**

* * *

Finn Taylor (Firestar; Cabin 1)

Roger Par (Ravenpaw; Cabin 3)

Sandra Stormm (Sandstorm; Cabin 1)

Holly Flora (Hollyleaf; Cabin 4)

Harvy Frost (Hawkfrost; Cabin 4)

Freddy Fox (Foxleap; Cabin 2)

Cedric Jarvis (Crookedstar; Cabin 3)

Bryan Pryers (Breezepelt; Cabin 4)

Felicity Stevens (Feathertail; Cabin 1)

Connor Franco (Crowfeather; Cabin 2)

Sean Ston (Stonefur; Cabin 3)

Oaken Harvy (Oakheart; Cabin 3)

Travis Terry (Thornclaw; Cabin 4)

Nora Cloud (Nightcloud; Cabin 2)

Leona Herb (Leafpelt; Cabin 2)

Login Talin (Longtail; Cabin 1)

Dustin Perry (Dustpelt; Cabin 4)

Stacey Felice (Snowfur; Cabin 1)


	2. Arrival Day

Clouds, trees and rolling hills sped by as Finn stared out of the car window. His almost-unnatural fiery orange hair lay at the edge of his vision, threatening to fall in front of his vision if he tilted his head downward.

His mother, Nutmeg, had signed him up for an overnight camp about 2 and a half hours from their home. Did he mention that there were no electronics allowed other than to call home every night.

Finn frowned at the thought. He basically lived on his phone and computer, talking with his best friend Barley Fitzgerald and his sister Charlotte 'Princess' Taylor. Twitter, Skype, Snapchat, you name it he had it.

"Don't feel so bad, Finn!" His mother smiled at him. "There are going to be other campers there your age. And think about it; you will finally be getting off of your computer and phone, and you will meet new people!" She said. Finn nodded solemnly.

"Maybe you should go over your padlock combination one last time. You will need to memorize so you can open your locker to change and everything." Nutmeg stated, following the instructions on her GPS.

Finn pulled the padlock from his pocket. He had spent the last couple of days twisting and turning the knob on the padlock to open the shackle. Then he pulled out his schedule and looked it over one more time.

 _Welcome to The Forests and Lakes Summer Camp. Your custom schedule for Monday - Friday is as follows._

 _Wake up - 8:30 AM_

 _Preparation for the Day - 8:30 AM to 9:00 AM_

 _Breakfast - 9:00 AM to 9:45 AM_

 _Social Gathering - 9:45 AM to 10:15 AM_

 _Archery Class with Tyler Stylis - 10:15 AM to 11:30 AM_

 _Wrestling Class with Tobias Clark - 11:30 AM to 1:15 PM_

 _Lunch - 1:15 PM to 2:00 PM_

 _Rest - 2:00 PM to 2:45 PM_

 _Drama Class with Sylvia Strim - 2:45 PM to 4:00 PM_

 _Horse-Back Riding Class with Ashton Fernandez - 4:00 PM to 6:15 PM_

 _Dinner - 6:15 PM to 7:00 PM_

 _Cooking Class with Fern Fourd - 7:00 PM to 8:15 PM_

 _Preparation for Evening and the Next Day - 8:15 PM to 9:00 PM_

 _Lights Out - 9:00 PM_

 _You must take a shower during your stay here at Forests and Lakes Camp. Whether you take your shower in the morning or evening is up to you._

 _You will have time to call home during preparation for bed._

 _You are a member of Cabin #1. Your Cabin leader is Misty Tyler. You be sharing with 4 other members. They are listed below._

 _Sandra Stormm_

 _Logan Talin [Your roommate]_

 _Felicity Stevens_

 _Misty Tyler_

 _You will have your own personal locker and storage space for your belongings. Be sure to have a padlock (with a working knowledge on how to unlock it) to prevent theft of your personal items._

 _Movie Night is Thursday night. Bring plenty of money for a bucket of popcorn, drinks and candy._

{Not very many people to share a cabin with.} Finn thought. He sighed and began scanning the highway. Suddenly his mother took an exit.

"We are running low on gas. There is a gas station up here; use the bathroom and get yourself a little snack sweetie." Nutmeg said as she pulled into a gas station. Unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door, Finn walked up to the gas station and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Once Finn was finished in the bathroom, he began scanning the shelves. He had brought plenty of many- in case the camp had vending machines and concessions, and also for movie night- but he could blow some on a snack, right?

Quickly deciding on a bag of Doritos, some Airhead Xtremes Straws and a Coke Icee, he walked over to the counter to pay for his items. Just as he was about to hand over 15 dollars, his mother appeared out of no where, giving the clerk her debit card.

"Mom, I don't need you to pay for my stuff.." He said, his green eyes wide.

"Nonsense! I want my baby to have plenty of money for camp!" She said as the clerk swiped her card through the machine, and handed Finn his items. He tucked the candy under his arms and slurped his Icee. His face immediately crinkled as he walked out the door, a brain freeze taking over. Shaking his head as he walked back to the car and stepping in.

Finn quickly finished his candy and grabbed a fuzzy blanket with fireballs on it, and wrapped it around him.

"I will wake you up when we get there sweetheart." Nutmeg said as she drove the car out of the station. Finn nodded as he leaned the chair back. They still had an hour or two before they arrived at the Campsite. He could afford to take a quick catnap...

* * *

"Finn! Wake up! We will arrive in a few minutes!" Nutmeg poked her son in the ribs, gently but sternly. Finn batted his eyes open, immediately stretching and yawning. They were still on the road, but like his mother had said: The two still had several minutes before they arrived.

Once he realized how close to arriving they were, Finn fixed his chair and began to gather his things. He reached into his pocket and felt his padlock resting there. He twisted around and looked back to see his suitcase laying across the back seats. He turned back around and stared ahead, his green eyes scanning for what could be his home for the next few weeks.

* * *

Finn stared at the cluster of buildings. They weren't very big, and were centered around a large town square-like area, which held a fountain, gazebo, several benches and a few trees. Finn felt himself smiling as he and his mother approached a lady sitting behind a desk in the square. She had startling blue eyes- Finn concluded they could be contacts- and a blue streak down her hair. Nutmeg approached the lady, who was writing down a list of names, and smiled;

"Hi there! I'm Nutmeg Taylor, and my son, Finn, is signing up for Forests and Lakes Camp! Is this where I sign him in?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am." The blue haired lady nodded with a smile. "Finn will be staying in Cabin 1. Here is his key. His roommates have already arrivedHe can go now and begin getting ready and meet his cabinmates. I need you to sign a few things for me before you go.." She began pointing some things out on a paper to Nutmeg.

Meanwhile, Finn took his Cabin key and took a map from the table. The Cabins were behind the Cafeteria and Cooking Buildings. He dragged his suitcase and backpack towards the four small buildings. They were different colors and had different set-ups, but they both had neat little porches and signs reading what cabin they were.

Cabin 1 was a cozy little cottage, with an organized porch with a swing and a red paint job. He dragged his suitcase up the steps and into the doorway. He arrived in the living room, which had a sofa, coffee table, which had several magazines and books, a fan on the ceiling and a fireplace, which didn't have any firewood.

There was a pretty girl laying on the couch, her sandy blonde hair pulled up in a pony-tail. Finn smiled and cleared him throat. The girl looked up at him,

"Oh! Hello there! I'm Sandra, your cabinmate, what's your name?" She asked, holding out her hand. She had beautiful green eyes. Finn shook her hand and spoke,

"I'm Finn. Can you show me around?" He asked. Sandra nodded and began to show him around the small cabin.

"There are only a few rooms. The living room, the kitchen, which is just a sink and fridge, and two bed rooms, which have two beds each. There are also a full bathroom. You will be sharing a room with Logan." Sandra quickly explained while showing Finn the rooms. Then Sandra shoved Finn in his room and closed the door behind him.

{What a woman..} He thought to himself.

Finn looked around his room and smiled. There were two beds, two lockers next to each and a large closet. On one of the beds was a teen a little older then Finn, reading a book. He had dirty blonde hair, with several thin, black streaks; which made Finn wonder whether those streaks were hair-dye or not.

{This must be Logan, my roommate.} Finn smiled and placed his suitcase on the bed.

"Hi there!" He smiled, and began unpacking, "I am Finn. You must be Logan, correct?"

Logan glanced at him, his eyes scanning Finn. Logan grunted, flicking his hand up in a 'hello'. Finn frowned.

{Great.} He thought {I am going to have to share a room with someone who won't even say hello.}

" **Finn**!" Nutmeg burst into the room, startling both Finn and Logan. Nutmeg ran over to him,

"You have everything you need, right? Ok, let me help you unpack! The orientation starts in like 15 minutes!" She said frantically. Finn frowned and began unpacking, putting some of his clothes and toiletries in his locker.

"Make sure to brush your teeth every night before you go to bed!" She held the toothbrush in front of his face. Finn nodded, putting the stuff in his locker.

"Oh!" Nutmeg grabbed Finn's phone and held it up to him. "That lady at the desk, she was the Manager, Mrs. Starr, said that you can't use your phone during your classes, but you can use it during lunch and preparation time! So make sure to keep in touch with me!" She said, shoving the phone in his arms. Logan chuckled from his bed across the room.

Finn nodded, "Ok Mom. I got this. It's only a week!" He smiled. Nutmeg nodded,

"Alright, Finn. Remember to keep in touch." She hugged Finn. He smiled and hugged his mother back. With that, Nutmeg gathered her things and left, but not before placing a kiss on Finn's cheek.

"Have fun, Finn!" She smiled and left.

{Well} Finn thought, {This should be good.}

* * *

Finn walked down the pathway. He had fully unpacked, and the orientation started in about 5 minutes. He entered the town square area. About 15 other people were gathered.

The blue-streak-hair-lady, Mrs. Starr was standing on top of a bench, reading through a paper, which probably outlined the orientation. Next to her stood a tall, muscular man with yellow hair. Was he a security guard? Why would you even need a security guard for a teenager's camp?

Finn entered the mix of other teens and looked for someone who looked approachable. The teens were acting the same as him, looking around and trying to find a buddy to get through the next few days alongside. He didn't know a single person here. But all he had to do was walk up and say 'hi', right?

Finn made his way through the small crowd, and found two boys talking. He approached. The smaller boy had green eyes and black hair, with olive skin and glasses hanging on his nose. The larger of the two had orangish brown hair, with darker accents around the center. He had awesome muscles, making Finn wonder whether he was going to have to take wrestling with this dude.

"Hi there. I'm Finn. Mind if I hang out with you guys?" He asked, trying to open up and act friendly. The two boys smiled and instantly Finn knew he could hang out with these two.

"Umm..Hello there." The smaller boy said. "Wh..what's your name?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah, hey there." The larger teen said, clapping Finn on the back, causing him to gasp and rub his back. "I'm Cedric Jarvis, and the shy dude is Roger Par. What's your name Fire-hair?"

"I'm Finn. Not Fire-hair. I'm in Cabin 1, where are you guys at?" He laughed.

At this point, many of the kids had found some buddies, and no one was left out, luckily. Finn figured out that Cedric and Roger were roommates in Cabin 3.

"Attention! Attention everyone! It's time to start the orientation!" Mrs. Starr said through a megaphone. The students began to quiet down and look up at her.

"Hello everybody! I am Mrs. Starr, and I am your manager for the week. I will be overseeing your week and make sure you have a fun time! This man to my right is Mr. Hart, he is my assistant manager. We will be making sure everything runs smoothly and to basically fix every problem when it arises. This is your head nurse, Ms. Leef, and your nurses. If you have any medications, wounds, sicknesses or anything take it to them." Mrs. Starr pointed to the nurses.

Finn's eyes widened. Ms. Leef was really pretty! Mrs. Starr continued, but Finn was hardly listening;

"Your instructors: Leona Spott, Tobias Clark, Tyler Stylis," At this, Finn snapped out of his gaze and began searching for his instructors, "Ashton Fernandez, Fern Fourd, Monica Smith, and Sylvia Strim."

The different instructors each nodded their as Mrs. Starr called out their name. Finn began to memorize who his instructors were. Hopefully they were nice.

"Uhh, next on the list.." Mrs. Starr scanned the paper.

"Oh yes! Rules. Very important.

Number 1: No phones during classes. Preparation and meal times, they can be out, but not during class.

Number 2: Please respect other campers. There aren't many of you, so you should all be friends by Tuesday or Wednesday. This also means no fighting!

Number 3: Please obey your instructors and cabin heads. Just, like, please respect everyone when they tell you to do something.

Number 4: We go to bed at 9 'o clock. So don't leave you cabin..or your room. You can talk to your roommate, but don't make a disturbance.

Number 5: You have a take a shower. We don't like stinky people with BO. BOYS! Axe body spray does not count as a shower. I mean a shower where you step in running water and put soap on your body.

Number 6: Have fun!" Mrs. Starr finished with the rules, and looked at Mr. Hart, asking if she had missed anything. Mr. Hart stepped onto the bench and took the megaphone,

"Ok kids, we have movie night on Thursday. We will be taking buses to a nearby theatre and watching 'The Jungle Book'. The live action one. Not the cartoon. But make sure you have plenty of money for popcorn, drinks and candy. Ok, did we go over everything? Anyway, it's starting to get dark, so let's head to the cafeteria and get some food. I heard that Bradley and his cooks are making something good!"

* * *

With that, the campers and staff began heading to a white, two-story building. As Finn entered the doorway, a delicious smell flooded his nostrils. The other campers apparently smelled it too, and began talking- asking what that smell was.

As the teenagers moved to save spots at the tables, Finn stuck close to Cedric and Roger. In this world where he knew nobody, he wanted to stick to his friends. Roger smiled at him shyly from behind his glasses, and Cedric nodded,

"You can sit by us, Finn. We should stick together."

Finn smiled and left to go enter the line for food. He smiled as he saw what would be on the menu. The cooks had made a wonderful looking buffet of food. Macaroni and Cheese, Hamburgers, Pizza, Mashed Potatoes, Chicken wings and even a vegetarian line for those vegans. Finn instantly grabbed a tray and moved in to grab some mac 'n cheese and pizza. At the same moment, a strong, muscular teenager cut in front of him, stealing the pizza and mac 'n cheese that Finn was about to grab.

"Hey." Finn said, moving beside him. "I was about to take that pizza." He said, narrowing his green eyes. The boy turned to face him. He had dark brown, shaggy hair with black highlights. He had ice blue eyes.

"Yeah. And?" The other boy growled.

"AND I was about to take it and you stole it. Can you at least say sorry?" Finn asked, irritated at this boys arrogance.

"No. I grabbed it first, so it is mine. I plan on eating it as well, or do I have to have your permission to eat it, too?" The kid pushed past Finn and walked to sit at his table beside another boy.

Finn growled. Cedric approached him,

"Don't worry about that guy. That's Harvy Frost. He the Wrestling Coach's nephew. But don't worry about him, he shouldn't give us any trouble. Go grab some pizza. Me and Roger are sitting right over there!"

Cedric pointed to a nearby table and walked to sit down at it, placing his full tray down by Roger's. Finn nodded, and looked at the buffet. He took some pizza, mashed potatoes and chicken wings. He moved to the salad bar and took some leafy greens, as well. He then moved and grabbed a bottle of water from the shelf.

He looked across the cafeteria, and found Cedric and Roger. He moved over to the two, and sat down across from Roger.

"So do you guys know that nurse, Ms. Leef?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Cedric answer before Roger could speak up.

"She's really pretty." Finn admitted.

"Really?" Roger asked, putting a spoonful of Mac 'n cheese in his mouth.

Finn nodded. But then Cedric spoke up, looking past him, and smiled.

"Speaking of pretty." Cedric pointed past Finn. "That's Felicity Stevens over there."

Finn turned and saw the girl he was pointing at. She was a tall, beautiful girl with silver hair and bright, blue eyes. Finn smiled.

"I'm sharing a cabin with her." Finn smiled. Cedric glared at him enviously.

"I think Holly Flora is pretty.." Roger muttered.

"There is a kid I met before you got here, Connor Franco, he is like a ladies man. We haven't been here 24 hours and he has like three girls following him around: Felicity Stevens, Leona Herb, and Nora Cloud. They are all fighting over him. It's so funny. Look, they are sitting over there." Cedric pointed to Finn's left, and the three boys saw the tall, dark teen surrounded by the three girls Cedric mentions earlier.

Finn laughed; each of the girls were trying to impress him with their own exaggerated stories.

Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Goodnights and Pillowfights

**Characters in the chapter**

Finn (Firestar)  
Logan (Longtail)  
Misty (Mistyfoot)  
Felicity (Feathertail)  
Sandra (Sandstorm)  
Nutmeg (Firestar's Mother)  
Cedric (Crookedstar, mentioned)  
Roger (Ravenpaw, mentioned)  
Harvy (Hawkfrost, mentioned)

Finn smiled as he left the Cafeteria. After having a second helping of chicken wings and mashed potatoes for dinner, Misty Tyler had said that they would leave early so they had time to get ready, but Finn frowned. He had only eaten for about 30 minutes. Wasn't dinner supposed to 45 minutes?

Misty Tyler, a 5'4'', strong woman, about 25 or so, who had light blue eyes, was the head of Cabin 1. Finn didn't really want to get on her bad side. As she led the campers to their cabins, she turned and began talking to the campers.

"You have thirty minutes to get ready, that includes calling home. Then I want you all to meet in the living room." Misty said, a suspicious smirk creasing her face. Finn frowned. Felicity and Sandra stormed into the house, giggling and running to their room. Finn jogged to his room. Logan slowly followed, an unreadable expression on his face.

Finn entered his room, Logan following behind him. Finn was attempting to open his locker, when he saw Logan, his back turned, searching his locker for something to sleep in. Finn decided he should make some conversation, and at least try to befriend his roommate;

"So, umm, where do you come from, Logan?" Finn asked.

"Live about 10 minutes from here." He grunted back, taking his shirt off just to replace it with his sleeping shirt.

"What is your first class tomorrow?" Finn grabbed his soap, hair conditioner and towel, preparing to take a shower.

"Wrestling. Why?" Logan turned to face him, his bluish-green eyes boring into Finn's.

"I was just wondering. Do we have any classes together?"

Logan rolled his eyes and handed Finn his schedule sheet. Finn took the paper, scanning his eyes over Logans schedule sheet. The had two classes together- horse-back riding and cooking. Finn smiled, quickly telling his roommate;

"We have two classes together! Cooking and Horse riding!"

"Great." Logan snatched his paper back, "Are you going to take a shower, or just sit there amazed that we see each other more than I'd like?"

Finn frowned at his roommate's sharp tongue, and muttered an apology before leaving to go take his shower. Misty was in the living room, building something from the couch cushions.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Top-secret." The Cabin head answered, "If you need to take a shower or brush your teeth, the bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left." She pointed. Finn nodded a thanks, taking a last look at what suspiciously looked like a fort.

Finn entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. As he began to undress, he looked at the shower. It was actually pretty big, and there was already a bottle of shampoo and body wash. He stepped into the shower, and turned one of the knobs. Warm water flowed down his back and Finn began lathering up the soap and washing himself off.

* * *

" **Finn**! Lord are you still in there?!"

Finn was snapped out of his thoughts as someone banged on the door. He shook his head, he must have gotten lost in thought. As always... Finn called back;

"I'm almost finished! One minute!" He answered, quickly turning off the water and hopping out.

"Seriously, Finn! It's been ten minutes since you got in there. Are you ok?" Misty called.

"He's fine, he just isn't used to having 5 minute showers." The first person, probably Logan, growled.

Finn sighed and began to dry himself off with his bath towel, quickly drying his hair and wrapped his towel around himself, grabbing his soap and running back to his room, ignoring the glances from Misty and Sandra. Logan glared at him and walked into the bathroom, a towel flung around his shoulders and his toiletries in his hands.

Finn slammed the door behind him, and sighed. Sighing, Finn locked the door behind him and began to get dressed: A dark blue shirt, with the West Flame High School logo on it, and some comfortable shorts. Finn took this time and began too prepare for tomorrow, putting Monday's clothes in the closet, and putting his tennis shoes right below his clothes.

He looked at his bed which had 2 sheets and a pillow, not including the blanket and pillow he had brought himself. On his pillow was his phone, with 3 missed calls from his mother.

Chuckling, Finn picked up his phone and dialed his mother's number. Almost instantly, his mother picked up.

"FINN! How was your first day, baby? Did you make lots of friends?"

"Yeah.." Finn answered, "I met these two guys, Cedric and Roger, and they are pretty cool." Finn didn't mention Harvy. He didn't want him mom thinking that he was going around picking fights at camp.

"Ok baby. What did you have for dinner?"

"Oh man, Mom! They have a whole buffet, literally! I had chicken wings, pizza, mashed potatoes and lots of other nice stuff!"

"That's great, Finn! I'm so proud of you. Make sure to drink plenty of water tomorrow! Ok I need to go, Charlotte is calling me. Talk to me tomorrow, sweetie!" Finn smiled, saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

Just as Finn was about to go to bed, a call from the living room jolted him awake.

"Finn! Get in here!" It was Misty, and she sounded pretty excited. Finn sighed, and walked into the living room. All three of the girls were hiding behind the couch, giggling.

"What's going on?" He asked, quickly making note of the exits in the room.

"We are waiting for Logan to stop showeri-"

"Im no showring, I bruthing my teeth!" Logan called from the bathroom. Finn withheld a laugh.

A few moments later, Logan emerged from the bathroom, dressed in his pajamas and an unreadable expression on his face. Misty stood up, a pillow in her hands. Logan raised an eyebrow.

Then, without any warning, Misty chucked the pillow straight at Logan's face. Logan quickly saw it coming and ducked, glaring at Misty. The pillow hit the wall behind him, just barely missing a painting of a house by a lake. Sandra and Felicity burst out laughing, Finn joining them. Logan didn't want any of it, and picked up Misty's pillow. Aiming straight at Finn, he threw the pillow. Finn raised his hand to block the pillow, but the top of the pillow got him right on the head. He grabbed the pillow, a mischievous grin on his face

"It. Is. On!"

* * *

In just minutes, all of the campers in Cabin 1 were either hurling pillows, dodging behind chairs, getting hit in the face, or laughing until their sides got sore. Logan had volunteered Finn to be his human shield, and Finn was kind of forced to take the majority of the girls' pillows while Logan threw everything that had stuffing in it, including Felicity's puma stuffed animal, which she grabbed and tossed back in the girls' room.

Logan growled he ran out into the open, ducking behind the coffee table and grabbing a small, fluffy pillow and throwing it straight at Sandra. The blonde ducked and leapt back behind the couch, grabbing two pillows and throwing them both, one at Logan and one at Finn. Finn gasped and leapt to the side, grabbing the pillow and placed it behind the chair, so Logan could throw it later.

Then, at the same time, Misty leapt from behind the couch and threw the biggest pillow at Finn. Finn gasped and tried to duck, but Logan quickly reached his hand out in front of him, stopping the pillow. Finn muttered a quick thanks, taking a pillow on the floor and hiding by a bookshelf.

Finn took aim, and threw a pillow straight at Sandra. She squealed in happiness and surprise, and was about to start barraging him with pillows, when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Guys. This is Mr. Hart. It's time to settle down and get to bed."

Misty nodded and checked her watch.

"He's right you guys. It's time to get to bed." Misty began to usher the girls to bed. Finn nodded to Logan, and the older teen began to head towards his room. Logan flopped onto his bed, and pulled the covers up to his chin.

Finn began to help Misty clean up the pillows, and any stuffing and feathers that might've fallen out.

"That was really fun!"

"Yeah.." Misty said. "I usually do that so the campers like me."

"Well it worked." Finn laughed as he straightened the couch cushions.

"You should head on to bed now. You are going to have a fun day tomorrow." Misty smiled at him.

Finn nodded and headed to his room, reflecting on the fun pillow fight that just happened. Finn entered the room and crawled under the covers in his bed. Misty entered, making sure the two boys were asleep, and turned the lights off. Finn closed his eyes. He could hear Logan gently snoring across the room, and Finn began to fall a sleep himself.

"Goodnight Logan." Finn said sleepily. There was silence for a moment.

"Goodnight Finn."


	4. Cinnamon Rolls and Pool Tables

**Characters**

* * *

Finn Taylor (Firestar)  
Cedric Jarvis (Crookedstar)  
Roger Par (Ravenpaw)  
Logan Talin (Longtail)  
Stacey Felice (Snowfur)  
Sandra Stormm (Sandstorm)  
Felicity Stevens (Feathertail)  
Mrs. Starr (Bluestar)  
Misty Tyler (Mistyfoot)  
Oaken Harvy (Oakheart)

* * *

"Finn! Logan! It's time to wake up boys. It's Monday. You have thirty minutes to get ready." Misty poked her head into the boys' room, flicking on the lights and gently poking each of the teens until they stirred.

Finn batted his eyes open. _{Thirty minutes to get ready..}_ He thought as he crawled out from under the covers. Logan, across the room, yawned loudly as he stretched his arms above his head.

Climbing out of the bed, Finn grabbed his bed and began to straighten it, making sure it was at least decent enough so that he had something to keep him warm tonight.

"I'm getting dressed." Logan said, his voice still groggy from sleep. Logan walked into the closet and closed the door behind him.

Finn nodded and looked at the other boy's bed, which was still messy and unkempt from what looked to be a sleepless night. Finn frowned.

"Hey, Logan. Would you mind if I made your bed for you?"

"Why?" Logan growled from the closet. "They don't check our rooms. As long as we don't trash the place."

"I'll take that as a yes." Finn said, and began to make Logan's bed. He heard a sigh from the closet.

As Finn tended to Logan's bed, the latter walked out of the closet, wearing a yellow t-shirt and dark grey shorts. Logan looked at him.

"Unless you plan to wear your pajamas to breakfast, I suggest you get dressed. Closet is right there." Logan said, combing his hair and grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste.

The orange-haired boy chuckled slightly at Logan's joke, and took his clothes and walked into the closet. As he was getting dressed, he heard Logan leave the room, and the slam of the bedroom door told Finn he was alone.

As Finn walked out of the closet, fully dressed, he grabbed his deodorant and a water bottle. _{It may get hot out...}_ He thought as he put the two items in his backpack. Then Finn reached for his toothpaste and toothbrush and strode towards the bathroom.

Finn knocked on the bathroom door- _knock knock knock_. After getting no response from inside, Finn quickly entered and began brushing his teeth. He examined himself in the mirror while doing so. His flame-orange hair wasn't messed up, and his face was clear. Smiling to himself, he spat out his tooth paste and began rinsing his mouth.

As Finn left the bathroom, he eyed the rest of the campers in the living room. His backpack slung over his shoulder and his tennis shoes fit snugly over his socked feet, the teen smiled.

"Where is Misty? I haven't seen her yet." Sandra asked, from her spot on the couch.

"I don't know." Finn answered, shifting as he stared out a nearby window.

Then, as if on cue, Misty walked into the room, phone in hand and a serious expression on her face.

"Ok, guys, here is the deal. We have an extra camper coming in today and she will be staying in our cabin. Her name is Stacy and I want you guys to make her feel at home. Alright?"

The other campers nodded, Logan rolling his eyes. Misty then looked at everyone.

"Yes, ok. Is everyone ready to go? Breakfast starts in 10 minutes, so we can play some games; such as hide and seek or tag or something simple like that. Just don't kill each other and try not to hurt yourselves.."

* * *

Finn yelped in surprise and glee as he leapt away from Holly Flora. The members of Cabin 1 and Cabin 4 were playing tag, while Misty was talking to Mrs. Starr and Yvonna Kibatan, the mid-aged head of Cabin 4, watched the two cabins chase each other around.

Harvy Frost, who was also, unfortunately, in Cabin 4, just sat in the shade and glared. Bryan Pryers, who was apparently his sidekick, sat beside him. Harvy just ignored him, shooting daggers at Finn with his ice-blue eyes, or anyone who came within 5 feet of him.

Then Misty called Cabin 1 over, a new girl at her side. Finn looked at her; she had snowy white hair- probably dyed- and blue eyes. Misty began talking;

"Ok everyone. This is Stacey. She's new, so I expect you guys to be nice to her and make her your friend."

Finn moved in to introduce himself, but was pushed back as Felicity and Sandra ran past him, introducing themselves- and also everyone else in the cabin.

As Sandra and Felicity began getting Stacey comfortable, Misty spoke up.

"Ok Cabin 1. Breakfast will start any minute. Let's get to the cafeteria."

 _{Hopefully I can see Cedric and Roger at breakfast}_ Finn cast a quick glance at Harvy. _{I don't want to deal with him alone..}_

* * *

As Finn moved in line to grab some french toast and cinnamon rolls, he looked across the room. Suddenly his eyes lit up as he found his two friends chatting casually on the other side of the room.

Cedric smiled as Finn sat down across from him,

"Hey! How's it going?" Finn smiled, nodding at Roger who shyly ate his eggs and bacon.

"Well, I can't wait to start my classes. I think I have Drama with you. Can't wait to see what we are doing." Cedric laughed, while stuffing cinnamons rolls in his mouth.

"I have Drama class first.." Roger muttered.

Finn smiled at Roger, who picked up a piece of bacon and bit off a piece.

Looking back at his own plate, he frowned. _{Didn't I get 3 cinnamons rolls..?}_ Finn looked up and saw Cedric, his plate empty and holding a half-eaten cinnamon roll in his mouth. Noticing Finn, Cedric swallowed and smiled,

"I can't get enough of these cinnamon rolls!" Cedric smiled as he ate the last bite of the roll.

Finn glared at him, but couldn't help but laugh at Cedric, whose cheeks were round as a chipmunks with Finn's cinnamon roll.

As Finn, Roger, and Cedric continued eating and grabbing seconds, Mrs. Starr stood up on a chair, a megaphone in her hands;

"Ok everyone, make sure you have plenty of water in your water bottle, and you have your map and schedule. If you have any questions, come ask an adult. Breakfast ends in 15 minutes, and then we will have social gathering, where all the cabins get to mingle. Yay!"

She ended on a happy note, and then began to talk with Mr. Hart.

* * *

"Ok everyone, follow me, and we will go to the social room!" Misty called to Cabin 1. Finn, along with Logan, Stacey, Sandra, and Felicity began following Misty out of the cafeteria and towards a stout building.

"We are the last ones here. Logan and Finn, you will go in that door over there. That will be the boy's social room. Sandra, Stacey, Felicity, you girls come with me."

Finn nodded, and began advancing towards the door. As he entered, he looked around in surprise. The room was pretty large and painted a light grey, with a pool table, lots bean bags and fancy chairs, as well as magazines and books on a table in the middle. The male instructors were watching from a table towards the back, making sure there weren't any fights.

Logan instantly dashed to the pool table, watching an intense game between Cedric Jarvis and Oaken Harvy. Finn looked for Roger. He couldn't seem to find his friend, but then he spotted him, in the corner, reading a magazine on how to become fit.

Finn walked over, his eyes gleaming as he sat down next to Roger.

"So, how is it going?" He asked, taking a look at the picture Roger had his eyes on.

"Umm..Nothing much.." Roger closed his magazine and looked up. Finn looked around the room. Cedric and Oaken, as well as some of the other boys, had stopped playing pool and were watching and cheering Harvy and Bryan arm wrestle each other while Travis Terry and Sean Ston played pool.

"How about we go watch them play pool? It would be better than sitting here in the corner."

"Yeah..Good idea." Roger nodded.

Standing up, Finn and Roger strode over to Travis and Sean, who were taking turns hitting the balls into the holes at the edge of the table.

"Umm, hey guys?" Roger asked, his green eyes fixed on the pool table.

"Yeah..whazzup?" Travis asked, his hazel eyes traveling over the table, studying what his next move would be.

"Can you teach me how to play pool?"

"Yeah!" Sean smiled, a smile creasing his face, "First, let's finish this game, and I can teach you.."


	5. Archery and Wrestling

**Characters in this chapter**

Finn Taylor - Firestar  
Tyler Stylis - Tallstar  
Coach Clark - Tigerstar  
Cedric Jarvis - Crookedstar  
Freddy Fox - Foxleap  
Byran Pryers - Breezepelt (Mentioned)  
Conner Franco - Crowfeather (Mentioned)  
Leona Herb - Leafpool (Mentioned)  
Nora Cloud - Nightcloud (Mentioned)  
Harvy Frost - Hawkfrost (Mentioned)  
Dustin Perry - Dustpelt (Mentioned)  
Travis Terry - Thornclaw (Mentioned) 

Finn walked down the sloped hill, following a sign that pointed to an archery range in the distance. His first event was archery. Finn smiled slightly. He loved the thought of shooting bows and arrows. He already had a basic knowledge on it: He had done it in a previous camp several years back. But if Finn was to be honest, he would say his skills were rusty.

But Finn shoved any negative thoughts down as he arrived at the archery range. A tall, very pale man with black hair, who looked like he was about 35 or so, was sitting on a table with an awesome looking black longbow beside him. Finn tried to find some people he knew. He didn't see Cedric or Roger or even Logan, but he did see some other people he was mildly sure he knew the name of: Bryan Pryers, Connor Franco, who was hounded by Nora Cloud and Leona Herb.

Just as Finn was about to lose himself in mindless thought, Tyler stood up and clapped his hands together. Everybody looked up to him - literally, he was quite tall. Tyler then grabbed his longbow, "Alright, everybody! Welcome to Archery! My name is Tyler Stylis, but just call me Tyler. I have grown up outdoors, and I loved archery. So I thought it perfect that I become the instructor of my favorite hobby. Ok everybody, line up in front of a bow!" The man announced.

Finn looked around at the bows lying on the ground. He saw an ivory and red bow that seemed to call out to him, and he leapt over to it, eager to try it out. The other four campers stepped up to a bow that they liked. Nora and Leona each grabbed a bow to the left and right of Connor, which meant Finn was next to Bryan Pryers. The black-haired teen shot Finn a side-ways glance, but Finn couldn't tell whether it was a hate-filled glare or just a curious glance.

As Tyler began to explain the rules of safety and how to hold a longbow properly, Finn ran his fingers over the bow. It was a sleek, ivory-colored bow with red accents and handles. He smiled. This bow felt almost natural in his hands. _{Yes.}_ He thought, _{This bow is the one!}_ Tyler finished his safety lecture and handed each of them an arrow. The arrows had a rounded tip, but Finn knew that, combined with the force and speed of the bow, could easily kill someone if Finn misfired.

But since Tyler was a stickler for rules and safety, Finn knew that injuries wouldn't occur, at least not on his watch. Tyler spoke up once more, "Alright campers, you see that little notch in the end of your arrows? Notch that into your bow string and pull your arrow back, all the way to your chee- No! Not like that, Nora! Like this." Tyler fixed Nora's posture, allowing her to pull the string back. He then walked down the line, fixing the teenagers posture and encouraging them to do better afterwards.

"Alright, everybody have your arrow notched? Now, you all see those targets in front of you? Aim for the yellow bull's eye." Finn closed one eye and sighed quietly. "Now, everybody fire!"

Finn unleashed the arrow, feeling the wind rush by him as the arrow flew straight. It landed several inches from the outer ring of the bull's eye. Everyone else released their arrows. Like Finn's arrow, none of their's landed close to the bull's eye. But Tyler saw this, and simply smiled, "It's alright, campers, if your arrow didn't find it's mark the first time. We have the entire week! Now, go fetch your arrows."

Finn walked down the way, approaching the target. His arrow was notched deep into the target, and Finn had to yank to get it out. But he pulled the arrow out anyway, inspecting the tip. Tyler called them back, and Finn jogged back to the instructor, a smile creasing his face.

"Alright, campers, let's see how you do with arrows like these!"

* * *

Finn trudged back to the cabin. His arm was quite sore. For almost an hour and a half, he had been pulling and releasing arrows. Tyler gave the campers a break, of course, but what Finn really dreaded was wrestling with Mr. Tobias Clark. If Harvy Frost, the boy that stole his food in the cafeteria yesterday, was his nephew, then Finn dreaded what the wrestling coach was like.

Finn was forced to shove down his nervousness as he approached the wrestling room. There were several wrestling mats on the floor. That was when Finn saw Tobias Clark. The redhead's eyes widened. The coach must've been a living block of muscle! Finn saw several others boys that he was both happy and sad to see. Harvy Frost, Cedric Jarvis, and three boys he did not really know were talking to each other throughout the room.

Cedric saw Finn and waved him over. As Finn approached the larger boy, Tobias spoke up, his voice booming, "Alright you guys. I am Tobias Clark. You will either address me as 'Sir' or 'Mr. Clark'! I am your Wrestling Coach. But before we start wrestling today I need to put you in your weight groups first.." The man growled, almost like he was annoyed at something- or someone. But before Finn could dwell on it, Mr. Clark spoke up again, "But once I put you in your respective weight group, wrestling will start. I pray you don't disappoint me.." He uttered the last sentence to himself, "Now get in a line in front of this scale. NOW! And I will take your weight."

Finn lined up behind Cedric, kind of hoping that the broud-shouldered teen would be able to hide him from the sort-of scary wrestling coach. Cedric turned and chuckled at him, "I don't think he's _that_ bad. You kind of just need to obey..literally everything he says.." Cedric trailed, "and do it perfectly. And he won't hate you. But he probably still won't like you."

Finn's eyes widened, "He won't like you, even if you obey all of his orders?!" He had never heard of someone so strict or unfriendly. But Cedric simply shrugged, "It was either this or take Cooking."

A loud _ahem_ made Cedric snap to attention. Coach Clark was glaring daggers at Cedric, "It's your turn. Get your feet up here before I drag you up on this scale myself!"

Cedric chuckled quietly and slipped off his shoes. Before Coach Clark could complain about anything else, he stepped onto the scale. Coach quickly took his weight, and growled at Cedric to 'get off before he shoves him off'.

Finn, after taking off his shoes, jumped on the scale before Coach could yell at him for doing nothing. Coach seemed to glare at him for a half-second, then looked at the scale and took down his weight.

The boy quickly hopped off the scale and went to stand with Cedric. Finn cast one last look at the coach before looking at Cedric. Both of the boys were silent as the coach continued to yell and take weights.

After all of the weights had been taken down and Coach Clark wrote some notes to himself, he called all of the campers to line up in a single file line in front of a height scale marked on a wall. He was taking their height now. He watched as the coach quickly took down the height of each boy, writing it down next to the campers weight. When the boy in front of Finn was finished, he quickly stood up straight against the wall. As Coach Clark read his height and wrote it down, Finn noticed something odd.

His eyes had a hint of yellow in them. _{How odd.}_ Finn thought to himself. He had never seen someone with yellow irises like that. After coach took down his height, he noticed Finn staring.

"What are you staring at? Get back in line." Coach Clark growled.

"I was just thinking.." Finn muttered, mostly to himself and jogged off before Coach could pound his head in. He then rejoined Cedric. Finn took his place next to his friend and frowned, "Who spiked his cheerios this morning?" The taller boy laughed at that.

Once all the heights were taken, Coach began to put them in pairs of two.

"Cedric Jarvis, you are paired with Harvy Frost." The two boys moved into a pair. Finn uttered a prayer for his friend.

"Travis Terry, you are paired with Dustin Perry." Finn saw the two other boys move to a wrestling mat.

"And Finn Taylor, you are paired with Freddy Fox." Finn glanced around and saw another redheaded boy. _{Please don't let this kid be one of Harvy's friends.}_ As the pairs moved to separate wrestling mats, Coach Clark gave them instructions:

"This is going to be your wrestling partner for the rest of the week. Both of you get on your knees. The first one to pin the other to the ground..wins." He said. Finn glanced anxiously at the ground. Was he going to recite the rules or anything? Or was Coach Clark simply OK with them fighting dirty?

But, at the sound of his whistle, Finn lunged at Freddy, trying to grab his waists and pull him to the ground. But Freddy grabbed his shoulders and shoved him backwards. Finn landed on his back with an _oof_ and Freddy leapt onto him, holding him down. Finn struggled underneath him. He tried pushing the other kid off, or even rolling him off, but the winner of this sparring match was clear. Finn glanced around and saw the other matches were coming to a halt. Cedric had Harvy on his stomach, wiggling like a worm, and Dustin had Travis on his back as well.

"Well done." Coach Clark said, taking note of the winners of this match. "Now, get on your hands and knees and we will do that again."

 _{Good lord..}_ Finn thought. _{This class was going to be long.}_


End file.
